The Bride To Die
by Cassy The Cat
Summary: Children of the Light, Book 3: Death? Love? Hatred? What will happen next as the powerful couple Silver and Blaze face a new enemy. With the big day coming soon. What will happen?
1. Preface

**Preface**

"If any body has any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Blaze looked into Silver's eyes, and smiled. He smiled back. At last after being friends ever science they were seven. They had been through everything together. Now in a matter of seconds they would be husband and wife. Neither of them could be any happier then they felt at this moment right now.

Then his expression changed it went from absolute happiness to complete pain. Blaze looked at him puzzled.

"Silver?"

Then he fell flat on is stomach revealing a sword in his back. Blaze stepped back in terror, she heard Cream scream from behind her. She looked up and saw his attacker. It was a black bird in a full suit of armor standing there laughing as he removed the sword from the back of the fallen prince.

Silver rolled over on his back. Blaze dropped to her knees and grabbed him. "Blaze," He said touching her face. "I will love you forever." Silver's eye fluttered shut. Blaze let out a scream followed by sobbing. She held his body closer to her.

Silver's head laid in her lap. She looked up at the murderer. "Why would you do this?" The bird laughed at her fear. She looked at Silver. Even with him not speaking she knew what he would say. The same words Sonic said on his death bed a few moths ago. "Stay Strong."

Silver's body rolled out of her lap, revealing the wound on his back. It was covered with blood. All over his tux jacket and the floor.

She looked at her dress for it was covered in his blood, which made her cry harder. The only guy she had ever loved was just killed before her eyes.

She begged and begged for the bird to spare her life. Everyone ran from the room while others called for help. Blaze continued to beg, feeling to scared to even think about running.

The black bird held his sword and with a harsh voice he said. "Your life has been spared one to many times princess. This kingdom will pay for your foolishness. You take the Sol emeralds for granted. Your power is much to great to allow you to live one minute longer."He raised his sword as Blaze let out one last scream.

He ended the princess's life.


	2. Chapter 1 If Only

**As good as the story was. I hate lying to people. Here you go Chapter 1 for real. So sorry. Please forgive me. Remember to read Book 1 And 2.**

Blaze woke up about to scream again. Then she took a deep breath._I'm alive_. She looked around the dark room. It was empty. No one was in there no light at all. Blaze took the blanket off and slipped her feet into her slippers. She stood up and put on her robe. She lit a candle and left her room. She walked down the stairs.

The hallway was dark. She made her way to the kitchen. When she arrived there was a light in the kitchen. She walked in to see Silver sitting at a counter staring off into space. Every detail of his face was lit by the small flame. He was sitting with a glass of water in is hand, he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Silver?" She asked. He jumped a little and turned her way. "Blaze, you scared me." She smiled a little, and walked in the room. He patted the chair next to him. She walked over and sat there. Using his powers he made her a glass of water. As it slid to her on the table she laughed a little.

"I may love you Silver the hedgehog, But I will ever fully understand your ways." Silver smiled and put his arm around her. "So why up so late?" He asked her. Blaze sighed. "I had another nightmare."

"That's the third one this week." Blaze felt a tear down her face. "And it's the same one all the time." Silver wiped the tear from her cheek. "You're just nervous. We have been through so much. Your mind just thinks something wil happen." Blaze leaned on his shoulder. "Maybe you're right." She said.

"I know I am right." He said. "We need to get to bed. You have a dress fitting tomorrow." He said tapping her nose lightly. She leaned in and kissed his. Everything inside of her instantly felt warmer. Maybe he was right nothing will happen it was all in her head.

Blaze stood with her arms out to her sides. Cream and her mother were measuring everywhere.

"I know a certain someone who didn't sleep last night." Cream teased. Blaze blushed. Then she returned the favor of accusations.

"I know a certain someone who needs to get her own dress." Cream's mother looked up in shock. "Cream, you didn't tell me you were engaged." Cream glared at Blaze. "How did you know?" Blaze shrugged. "It's written all over your face."

"Okay Blaze you may step down, I think I have all I need." Blaze walked over and grabbed a measuring tape. She looked at Cream's mother and nodded. Cream stepped back. "No." Blaze took another step. "What I'm not allowed to help measure you for your bridesmaid dress?" Cream stepped back again. "Okay," She said holding out her arms laughing.

The room was filled with small squeals and giggles. "I remember Cream's father and my wedding." She said as they sat down looking at patterns. "I wore a flowing gown with long-sleeves. He was so handsome I had met him one day when I had gone to apply as a seamstress here." Blaze looked at a pattern closely, and showed it to Cream who shook her head.

Then Cream jumped up. "This is the perfect dress." Blaze looked at it. "That would look perfect on you." Blaze looked at it closer. She kept looking for one she liked. Blaze found one she liked and showed it to Vanilla. "Could you possibly make this a strapless? I don't mean to cause a fuss thought." The seamstress looked at it and looked back at Blaze. "It would be no trouble at all." She took the patter and hung it on her board writing a note and pinning it next to it.

Cream handed her mother the one she chose. The older rabbit's eyes filled with tears. "My little girl is growing up." She took her daughter in a hug. Blaze smiled. Seeing this reminded her of Amy. "I will see you two later." She said leaving the room.

Blaze walked up the staircase, and walked to Amy's room. She was in there looking out the window holding something in her hands. No doubt it was a picture of Sonic. "Amy?" She asked gently. Amy turned around and stood up. She wrapped Blaze in a hug.

"I am happy for you Blaze. When I heard I felt absolute joy. Then I remembered him." Blaze held her close. "I understand, I miss him to." Amy wiped a tear from her eye. "So did you pick out a dress yet?" She asked. Blaze smiled and nodded. "I just came back from the seamstress." Amy smiled. "I watched you grow up. I never thought I would see this moment." Blaze hugged her again. "I wish he could see me now." Blaze said. Amy looked at the picture. "I wish he could to."

Blaze left the room closing the door behind her. Suddenly something hit her. It was almost like it hit her in the head knocking her over. She closed her eyes and held her head then suddenly a image began to appear.

_She was standing in a room alone. She looked down she was in her wedding dress. She smiled and turned to a mirror. The image looked nothing like her though. She had blood on her face and it was on her dress now to. The black bird was back and he held his sword to her neck. "Adios princess." And he slit her throat. _

When she opened her eyes, she was in the hallway. Amy's door was behind her. Another thing with that bird. She knew she had to find someone to talk to. So instead of going to Silver she ran to someone who could explain things better to her. She ran to find Knuckles.

**Could this be a new power? Who is this black bird?  
**

**Cream: So it looks like we are back to the mushy stuff. Huh?  
Me: What?  
****Bird: Actually I'm a raven  
****Me: How do you guys keep getting in here.  
****Silver: Oh, you left your bedroom door open.**  
**Me: Oh my God!  
Amy: Answer the poll.  
Me: Oh come on!  
****Blaze: AND Leave a review. ;)  
****Me: Do what they say I need to fix my door. **


	3. Chapter 2 Questions and Answers

Silver was in the training room with Knuckles when Blaze walked in. Silver waved at her and Knuckles tapped his gear with the sword. "Hah, I win." He said. Silver laughed. "Best two out of three." Knuckles raised his sword. "You're on."

"Good afternoon, boys." Blaze said with a smile. Knuckles grabbed a towel and wiped some sweat from his face. "Good afternoon, Blaze care to join us?" He asked. Blaze shook her head. "Actually I need to talk to you." She said glancing at Silver. "Alone."

Knuckles led Blaze into the room where he kept the emeralds hidden. "What's wrong?" He asked her concerned. Blaze sat down in a chair beside a table. "Is there a possibility that even at my age I can develop a new power?" Knuckles stood there and thought for a second. "It is possible, but I see no reason for your powers to come now, when you're nineteen, and not when you began to get them when you were younger." Blaze took this to mind and shrugged.

"Why the question?" Blaze sat up straighter. "Well I think I saw the future or something. I was just standing in the hall and something hit me like- like a vision or something." Knuckles thought about this for a moment. "Have you been under any stress lately." Blaze shook her head. She hasn't been under stress, she hasn't had anything to stress about. Everything was perfect. The only thing was those dreams.

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about. If it is a new power give it some time to adjust, and your body some time to learn how to use it." Knuckles wold her as she stood up. When she did she had to sit back down.

The feeling was back. She closed her eyes, she heard Knux calling her name. She then got sent into the vision.

_This time she was in the room where the wedding was planned to be. She was standing there wearing the same outfit. She looked around and smiled. Maybe this would be good. Then the scene changed. There were people around. Friends, family, and Silver. She was herself walking down the isle in the dress she had picked out. Then the scene changed again. There were dead bodies everywhere. Blaze couldn't help but scream._

She heard Tikal calling her name. Flashing a light in her eyes. Blaze blinked once and opened her eyes. She sat up and saw Silver and Tikal on her side. She hugged Silver.

"It happened again." She whispered in his ear. "This time it was different I wasn't asleep. I was wide awake. I'm scared." Silver put his arms around her. "It's okay. if only I could figure out what's wrong." Tikal walked out of the room and came back in shortly later.

"It seams that she has developed a slight anxiety about the wedding. This is causing her nightmares and violent little visions like the one she just had." Blaze turned around. "How can I make them stop?" Tikal grabbed Blaze's hand.

"Blaze as your friend and your doctor. I am telling you this. You need to relax. Nothing will happen on your wedding day. You will have the ceremony and run off with Silver. You will livehappily ever after. Even if I have to take this 'black bird' down myself."

Blaze embraced the echidna. "Thank you." She said.

Silver walked Blaze back to her room. "I wish I had more to explain what is happening. It all feels so real. I can pretty much feel the blood on my hands and feel the blade." Silver placed his finger over her mouth. "You can't let little things bother you Blaze. Like Tikal said. Everything will be alright." He held her close. He wished he had an explanation to it to. He couldn't let her know he was worried, he had to act strong for her.

Silver put his hand under her face and lifted her head gently. She smiled and he did to. "Blaze we have nothing to worry about I assure you." He leaned down and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck drawing in for more. They stood there in each others arms for a while.

"Remember out eighteenth birthday, we stood there like this for hours not moving but to the sound of the music." Blaze laid her head on Silver's chest remembering the night. She loved that moment. That was when everything seemed right in the world. Her world. The one were everything was right, where nothing goes wrong, where she can feel safe. That world was in Silver's arms.

Cream was walking down the hall with Tails beside her. They were both smiling and laughing. Then they saw Silver and Blaze standing there. Tails winked at Cream and joked.

"Well I guess this corner is taken." Blaze and Silver turned around and blushed. Which made the two laugh harder. "Well I guess the news leaked." Silver said. "He knows to?" Cream asked Blaze. "Hey I didn't tell him." She said laughing.

Tails laughed a little. "You told him?" Cream asked. Tails stopped laughing. "I had to tell someone. Besides he pretty much figured it out by himself."

"You two are bad at hiding things." Blaze pointed out. Silver laughed at her comment, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Well I think we all have a little trouble sometimes. How about this tomorrow we will all go out and have a picnic. I think we need something to clear our minds." Blaze liked the idea. Tails and Cream smiled at the thought of it.

Then they all separated. Silver opened the door for Blaze so she could go in her room. She pulled him in there with her. "I need to show you something." He sat down on her bed and watched as she ran around the room looking for something.

She pulled out a box, and handed it to him. When he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes. There were pictures they had taken as kids. He couldn't remember how many times Blaze snuck the camera out to take pictures. This box in his lap was filled with them.

His favorite was one of the more recent ones. It was him and her on their sixteenth birthday. She had the biggest smile on her face and he was laughing at something. He smiled as he looked at these photos. "You kept all of these?" Blaze nodded. "They kept me sane when I was upset. I had them always under my bed."

Then Blaze handed him a really recent one. It was taken on their nineteenth birthday. They were sanding with their parents on both sides. Blaze had on a deep pink dress with her hair braided like her mother's. He was dressed up in his tux with his arms around her. He loved Blaze's face in this photo. Her eyes were brighter then usual and he smile was a real smile.

Silver was quiet looking at these photos. He closed the box and handed it to Blaze. When she set it down on the side of the bed looking back at him.

"I always wanted to keep something in case I did lose you. Now I am determined. I will never lose you." She said. Silver pulled her close to him. "You will never lose me." And kissed her.

**Grrr as much as I love to write this story would be nothing without the lovey dove crap. I have kn clue how you people do this. **

**Silver: I like it.  
Me: I thought I fixed that door.  
Blaze: You really thought you could keep us out?  
Me: I-  
Silver: Do you not want us here?  
Me: Let me explai-  
Blaze: I'll say it, Leave a review  
Silver: And don't forget to answer our poll.  
Me: Sorry guys, it's really great to have you here. :) Like they said leave a review, and don't forget my poll on my profile. I need answers.  
All: BAIIII :D**


	4. Chapter 3 Pinic

Silver sat in his room thinking. He had to make Blaze feel better about this. He can't keep the nightmares away from her, all he could do was comfort her. He walked out of his room and went to the hall where Blaze's room was. Knocking on her door he heard her and Cream's voices laughing and movement around the room.

"Cream your hair will be fine." Blaze said near the door. She opened it and was standing there with her hair put up and in a lime green sundress. Cream was behind her with her ears tied back and her hair all curled. She had on one of Blaze's older dresses. It was a light pink with whit lace trims.

"I do say you ladies look lovely today." He joked. Blaze laughed and Cream blushed a bit. Cream was always a small girl and the dress was still a bit big on her. Silver took Blaze's hand as she shut the door. Cream followed close behind.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Tails was holding a basket with a blanket tossed over his shoulders. Silver grabbed the blanket from him and held in in her other hand.

They opened the door and walked out. The four of them walked out to a big green fidld in the middle of the garden. "It's really early though," Cream pointed out. "How about we come back here in a hour?" Tails picked her up. "I like that idea."

"Put me down." Cream demanded laughing. Silver looked at Blaze and smiled. "No don't you da-" He picked her up also." The guys looked at each other. "So about a hour?" Silver asked.

Silver carried Blaze most of the walk. "Are you ever going to put me down?" Silver smiled. "Maybe." Blaze smiled. "Not this again." She kissed him. "How about now?"

"Nope." Blaze laughed throwing her head back. Her hair brushed Silver's face. "You know I like you hair up like that." Blaze ran her hand through the lavender ponytail. "Yah, it's easier to do." Silver set her on the ground near the pond. "Better?" He asked.

Blaze laughed splashing Silver. "You're going to wish you didn't do that." He said holding up his hand. "No, Silver don't!" A small section of the pond started to glow. "Silver!" She yelled laughing. The water began to rise and slowly float towards her. She ran from it ducking behind Silver.

"Hey, no fair!" As the water after hit them both. They were both soaked. "Now we are even." Blaze said standing up, and wringing out her ponytail. They both laughed. Silver put his hand under his slumping quills flipping them up into their normal position.

Blaze laid down on a patch of grass to dry out. Silver laid next to her. They were both quiet for a while listening to the water. Blaze eventually fell asleep next to Silver. He smiled and watched the sky. He didn't realize how long they were gone. He shook Blaze awake. "We need to get back. Those two will be worried sick."

They walked back to the spot, and saw Tails and Cream already there. They had helped themselves to the assorted fruits and sandwitches that were packed. "Someone lost track of time huh?" Cream teased.

Blaze took a seat across from them, with Silver right next to her. "I fell asleep." She admitted. "The pond is very calming. I guess I have been losing to much sleep lately." She said biting into a strawberry.

"No one is sleeping Blaze. We are all worried about you. You haven't slept, now you're having violent fainting episodes. Either you're super stressed or something is wrong." Cream said. "I heard your stories about this bird. Could it be a deeper fear causing you to see it as if it was real?" Tails asked.

"Look, I am happy you all care and are trying to help me. I am perfectly fine. Maybe I am a little worried over something happening at the wedding. Who wouldn't be? Me and Silver have been through so much it seams like every time we turn around someone is trying to kill us." Blaze said.

"I just want you to be okay." He said putting his hand on her back.

Blaze got up and left. She walked across the yard back to the castle. Silver looked at the others. "I wish I could help her relax some more." He leaned back and laid on his back. "If only." He said.

Before he realized it Silver fell asleep himself. When he woke up everyone had sat up and looked around. He saw Cream running his way.

"It's Blaze this one seams more violent! Get in there now!" Silver stood up and ran back to the castle as fast as he could. When he ran in he went strait to the clinic. Blaze's parents, Knuckles, Tails and Amy were all out in the hallway. "What happened?" He asked. Tails walked over to him.

"She was walking down the hall when Knuckles saw her spazing out. She was yelling thing like 'Don't touch him, NO don't kill me'. So he called Tikal who took her back here and they have been in there for thirty minutes."

Tikal came out of the room closing the door gently. "I don't have any idea what is causing these 'visions' or the nightmares, but I do know we need to give her time." Silver stepped forward towards the door grabbing the handle. Tikal grabbed his hand and looked at him shaking her head. Silver moved her hand from his arm.

"I need to see her."

Tikal dropped her hands to her sides. "Fine, but try not to wake her, she needs sleep." Silver went in and put a chair near her. She was sleeping calmly and breathing normally. He knew something was up,something dark. Something else determined to put out the light. He looked at her. She was smiling. Silver touched her face lightly. With this action her felt a small shock in his hand.

"That never happened before." He whispered to himself. He looked at her again. Her expression had changed. Her smile disappeared. Then an idea popped in his head. A horrible dark idea. He stood up and looked at her again.

"It couldn't be." He said walking out of the room.

**There finally something better then love gush.  
****Me: ... *Looking around* Anybody there? Okay then remember to-  
Silver: LEAVE A REVIEW AND ANSWER THE POLL!  
Me: Ah, right on time.  
Silver: *Smiles*  
Me: You heard the hedgehog, DO IT!**


	5. Chapter 4 Dream Shadows

Silver walked into the palace library. "They will have the answers." He said walking in. Silver walked to the back where no one was. It was empty, just him, but he didn't want anyone going in and asking what he was doing. The back was where they kept all the books about dark forces. They moved them to the back so younger children couldn't read them.

Tails hadn't had any on the subject, so the library was the only place to go. "Dream shadows." He said pulling a book off the top shelf.

_"Dream shadows are being that have the power to get into someone's mind and warp the image of the next great thing in the person's life. They are attracted to anyone with dark thoughts and deep scars."_

Blaze has scars, but dark thoughts? He kept reading. _"Not all shadows are successful. If the distorted image reverses state from the shadow's effect. Everything will reverse and the being will leave." _

"So if the wedding goes on, then everything will be fine." Silver smiled turning the page. Then his smile changed. "_But, the shadow can become real and make sure it's plan succeeds."_ Silver frowned.

"The Dream shadow wants to kill me." Silver stood and ran out of the library. "This is bad." He said gasping. Blaze has a Dream Shadow inside of her and it was determined to take down the wedding.

Blaze was sitting in her room brushing her fur in front of her mirror. Cream was behind her with a worried look on her face.

"Cream I assure you, I shall be alright. Nothing is going to happen." Blaze said starting a braid. Cream shook her head. "Your mother told me to watch you. Besides a sleepover will do you good." She laughed a little. Blaze laughed to.

"If only I knew you growing up. We would have had great fun." Cream said. Blaze turned to the rabbit. "Yes we would have." She laughed.

"Now come here, I so want to do your hair." Cream laughed, and sat down next to Blaze. Blaze brushed through the rabbits hair putting it up in a ponytail. The girls giggled until midnight.

Cream fell asleep first. Blaze laid awake staring at the ceiling. Thought pounded her head. _What if it is something else? What if I am just nervous? Everything will be fine you'll see. _

Blaze eventually fell asleep. Then the nightmare began. She was in a room. Across the room was the black bird. The bird looked at her. He had glowing deep blue eyes with a red circle around the outside.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked. The bird laughed. "I am Drame the raven. I am a Dream Shadow, and you princess are my next target." He pointed at Blaze and smiled.

"You think your powers are a curse. You always have. I know you better then your sweetheart Silver. I know your deepest fears, and your darkest secrets. So it is my mission to kill you, and your family, and even your friends. I might just start off with that pesky rabbit friend of yours." Blaze walked towards the raven.

"But why me, why my wedding day. Your a heartless freak aren't you? You don't believe in love." The bird smiled wider.

"The thing is. You can't defeat me. I am your worst nightmare, causing your worst nightmares. Your friends are worried about you. You know. The crazier you act about this the worse it will get. Giving me more to use against you."

Blaze stepped back the bird stepped towards her and looked her in the eye. "The day of your wedding I will be there. I will be watching and waiting for my chance. It may be the beginning of the event, or the ending. You will never know."

The whole room fell dark. She could still see the raven's eyes in the dark. His voice peirced the darkness one last time. "I will be waiting." He whispered closing his eyes leaving her in pure darkness.

The room began to lighten up again. Blaze looked down and saw herself in a blue sundress. Reaching for her hair she felt the braid with small flowers braided into it. She heard Silver calling her name. When she turned around she saw him standing in front of the ocean.

She realized where she was. She was on Starling beach. She walked over to Silver as he grabbed her hand. They were ankle deep in the water looking over the horizon. Blaze felt Silver's arms draped around her neck and his head on top of hers. She felt safe and calm.

She heard Silver mumble something to her. She could only make out the last few words. "You are now safe my queen."

Then she felt a snap. This is after the wedding. If they make it through this is the future. She looked at her hands seeing the ring on her left ring finger and smiled. She was his, and he was hers. Forever they will be togethe

Blaze turned around to greet her husband. Instead Silver's calming eyes she saw the face of the shadow haunting her dreams.

"Like what you see princess? Take a good look. This is all of the next few years you will see."

**Answers, answers, answers. Better?  
Me: Now may I point out that I would have let Blaze stab him..  
Blaze: Why didn't I? *Grabbing a sword*  
Me: Dream "SHADOW" haven't you learned you can't kill a shadow.  
Blaze: Sorry I forgot. I have a lot on my mind you know.  
Silver: No shadow killing of any kind.  
Me: Except Drame.  
Blaze: I would never even dream of killing Shad-  
Me: Guys we will talk about this later we have a chapter to close.  
Both: Oh yah.  
Me: We have said it before, and we will say it again.  
Silver: Leave a review.  
Blaze: and answer the poll.  
All: See you in chapter five! **


	6. Chapter 5 Unclean

Silver stood outside Blaze's door the next morning. She walked out in her nightgown with her robe on her. She didn't notice Silver and walked by him. She looked like she had tears in her eyes. Silver put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and turned to him. It was nice to see his face. The nightmare was so horrible.

"Silver, after the wedding we should go to Starling beach. I hear it is beautiful that time of year." She said trying to smile. Silver grabbed her hand. "What is really on your mind, Blaze? I'm not a mind-reader." Blaze laughed a bit.

"I know what is wrong with me." Silver suddenly became even more concerned. "Is it-"

"Dream shadows." They both said in unison. Silver stepped back angrily. "Why you?" He almost yelled. Blaze reached and laid her hand on his shoulder shaking her head.

"I don't know. He called me foolish, and said I take my powers for granted multiple times. He wants to kill my family and friends in front of my eyes, and then kill me." Blaze got closer to him and hugged him.

"I don't want to lose you, or Cream. I-I can't imagine life without you." Silver handed her the book he read earlier. "We will find a solution. Even if we have to read this over and over."

Silver and Blaze walked into her room. Propping the window open letting in the spring breeze. "Does it have a name?" He asked her.

"Drame, he is a raven."  
"They mostly are. Raven and crows. The birds of death."

"His eyes, deep blue, with red rings around the iris. This says 'The eyes are the best detail of the shadows pure red means pure shadow. Red rings mean they are real-world creatures with shadow powers.' So someone in the real world is doing this?" Blaze asked.

"They can be deceiving Blaze. It could be a spirit... I got it the last holder of the Sol emeralds."  
"Yah what about him?"  
"Wasn't he a raven?"

Blaze stood up still looking at the table. "H-he was." She tried to catch her breath. "Blaze?" Silver reached for her. She sat back down. "Why would he kill me? Why would he want to kill me? I use the power for good."

They sat there silent for a moment. Blaze stood back up and walked over to her bag. "Maybe they have an answer." Blaze laid the bog on the table and closed the window and curtain. The room became darker. Blaze sat down removing the emeralds one by one laying them in a circle. Silver watched her as she did this.

Blaze put her hands together in a locked position.

"Great Sol emeralds I call upon your power. Great holders I call for your wisdom."

Her voice echoed with the last word causing Silver to jump a little.

"I call for the holders on the day to ask a question I request to know what I have done wrong."

The emeralds started to glow. Silver looked at Blaze who's eyes were closed. The clear emerald began to shine brightest and began floating. Silver looked at his hands. It wasn't him.

"Young holder, you have done nothing wrong. We bestowed to you the honor for your clean soul." A strong female voice spoke from the emerald.

"It is Drame who hath done wrong. He abbused the power of the emeralds. He now seeks revenge on the current holder. Young Blaze, stay strong the road ahead will be long and hard. Stay with your family. Don't let the unclean soul of Drame effect you. We shall protect you from any harm. Young holder, your journey begins now. Let the emeralds show you he way out. We can only offer so much."

The emerald lowered back to the table. Blaze opened her eyes. "Thank you Miss Ellanine Your wisdom is great." The emeralds stopped glowing. and Blaze stood up.

"So an unclean dead spirit of an older Sol emerald holder." Silver said while Blaze collected the emeralds. "There is more to these thing then I understand I guess." Blaze nodded.

"They are complicated. I was blessed with the power at birth. I have great wisdom of them, but sometimes they do confuse me even." Blaze told him putting the bag back on her bed and opening the curtain. Clouds were beginning to form outside.

"Looks like rain." She said smiling. The power of flames couldn't keep her from loving the rain. Just then they heard footsteps outside.

"Alright you two break it up in there!" It was Shadow. From what they could tell he was joking. She opened the door to see him standing there with a small satisfied grin on his face. "You two have way to much free time."

He turned his head to see Cream running up smiling. "Blaze it's finished if you want to see it." Shadow looked confused. Silver found it funny when he was confused because he used to say he knows everything.

"Okay, I'm coming." Blaze lightly pushed Silver out of her room shutting the door behind her. Silver turned around and kissed her. "I want to see." he joked.

Blaze smiled. "Nope."

"Since when are you superstitious?"He asked.

"Since it's just tradition." She laughed kissing him again before walking off with Cream.

Shadow looked at Silver. "Again, way to much free time"

**Me: Okay I am sure no one is here right no-  
****Drame: Can I sat something?  
****Me: Yah I guess...  
****Drame: Yes all this is true. I did misuse the emeralds, and so I was killed.  
****Me: Thanks for clearing that up Drame.**

** Anyway thanks for reading. I don't need to remind you about my poll do I? Also I love a review you know. So please do it.**


	7. Chapter 6 A Plan

Blaze was standing in the room with Cream beside her. They both had on white dresses and were smiling. Blaze had the dress she picked out holding out her arms while Vanilla took notes to fix any problems.

Cream tried on the deep purple bridesmaid dress Blaze had picked out for her. Everything looked wonderful on them.

"This will be so exciting." Cream said weaving some white flowers in to a small ring to go with her veil. Blaze tried hers on and looked in the mirror. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "If everything goes to plan." She mumbled.

"Blaze quit worrying. This raven won't mess with your big day. Like Tikal said. You have all your friends ready to take him out." Blaze suddenly got an idea. "I need to change." She said walking to the changing room.

Blaze left the room and closed the door lightly. Her feet couldn't help but run to put her plan in action. She stopped and made her self presentable for a second before opening the door.

She opened the door to the throne room where her mother was looking at decorations with Tikal. Her father was sitting on his throne with Shadow on one side saying something and Tail paying close attention. Blaze took a step in and smiled slightly. Her father stood up and walked over towards her.

"How is my daughter today?" He asked.  
"I am great father. I definitely better then I have been." She said.  
"So what brings you here today?"  
"I need to ask a favor or the army. You know how I have had the nightmares lately?""  
The king nodded slightly. Blaze continued. "I think it will make me feel better if they stood around nearby during the ceremony."

King Ninan looked at his daughter with calm eyes. "If it will make you feel better, then I will have them stand near." Blaze hugged him. "Thank you."

She walked over to Tikal and her mother. "I like the calla lilies with the rainbow ribbons the best." She said pointing. The two nodded and smiled.

Blaze was walking back to her room. She had a smile on her face. She had back-up, she had Silver, and most importantly she had a plan. She was halfway to her room when she heard someone call her name. When she turned she saw Cream running her way.

"I found the perfect place for a vacation. Have you seen Tails?"

Blaze nodded. "Yes, he is in there with my mother and father. I do believe Tikal is looking for you also." Cream smiled and began to run yelling something as she did. It sounded like a thank you.

Blaze kept walking. When she got there she heard footsteps behind her. She smiled and opened the door. The footsteps stopped when she went in the room. "I know it's you Silver."

When she turned around there was no one there. "Hello?" She asked looking around. "Silver? Cream?" Then the door shut.

"This isn't funny!" She yelled. Someone jumped behind her. When she turned Silver was standing there smiling. "Your a jerk!" She said laughing slightly. Silver laughed at her.

"Your face looked terrified. That is payback for 12 years ago." Blaze kissed him. "You don't need payback. Because I am the queen of payback, and in 2 weeks it won't be the only thing."

Silver grabbed both of her hands. "You are the queen of something else though. You are the queen of my heart." The both smiled.

Blaze was laying in bed awake later that night. So much went through her head. Possible wedding outcomes. The future it all kept her awake.

She finally fell asleep around midnight. No nightmares. No violent dreams. She slept completely fine all night. The next morning though things went bad.

When she woke up someone was standing over her bed. When she woke up she expected Silver, but instead Drame was there. Blaze screamed. Silver came in there. "Blaze?" He saw Drame standing there.

"He is real." He said stepping back. Silver looked at the raven. "Get away from her!" He yelled. Silver hands began to glow as he looked at the raven.

"Oh please, your weak mind powers won't affect me. I am a product of the mind. Pure darkness formed by fear itself. I also once help those emeralds and I want them back."

Blaze jumped out of bed and grabbed the emeralds.

"The ancestors took your rights for a reason. They belong to me now. I have the flame you are nothing but a spirit an unclean soul. You should leave and never return." Silver stepped in front of her. Them a bright yellow flame flew towards Silver knocking him off his feet.

"Silver!" Blaze dropped on her knees to catch him. No burns. Just knocked out. Drame laughed and disappeared.

Silver woke up and looked at Blaze. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Blaze held his hand.

"I am now."

**Me: Sorry for the shortness.  
****Silver: More to come.  
****Blaze: It will get better in chapter 7 we promise  
****Me: Including the big day  
****Blaze: Nope that's chapter 8.  
****Silver: I thought it was going to be in 9.  
****Me: Who knows.  
****Blaze: They wont unless they leave a review.  
****Silver: That's right.  
****Me: Yep. From now on unless I get at least 1 review. No next chapter. Also I do have a poll in my profile you know.  
All: Write it!  
Me: ILY ALL**


	8. Chapter 7 The days

The big day was only days away. Things were falling into place. Blaze nor Silver had seen or heard Drame at all. Everything was perfect. Well almost perfect."

"What do you mean the army won't be able to stand by?" Blaze almost yelled at Shadow when he delivered the news. "They had to go somewhere else and will not return in time. We have many allies in war right now we sent help as soon as we could." Blaze was furious, she knew that was the right thing to do though.

"I just hope Drame dose not try to attack." Shadow set his hand on her shoulder. "I will protect you because I know it is what He would have done." Blaze felt a tear form in her eye.

"Thank you."

"So is this everything we need to protect Blaze at the wedding." Silver asked as Tails set out numerous weapons.

"It has to be. Any knights will have a weapon beside them at all time. Shadow will be standing aside in case and dreams come to a reality." Silver nodded his head. Drame has made it his ultimate mission to kill him in front of Blaze. They had a plan to stop him at all cost.

**5 Days Later...**

It was time for everything to fall into place. Silver was dressed and ready to go. Blaze was putting on her gown. Cream was ready. Every available knight was standing by ready for attack.

Blaze looked down at the gown she had on. "You made the adjustments I asked for right?" Vanilla nodded towards the princess.

"You know I love a challenge." She stated helping Cream finish tying the bouquet. Vanilla left to take her seat. "Cream, everyone out there knows Drame will show up. This day will be his final fall. Are you sure your plab will work."

"One-hundred percent." She winked walking out of the room with Blaze.

The music began. Cream walked out into the room. Blaze's father was next to her.

"I never saw you grow up. I never got to thank Sir Sonic for protecting you. If he was here I would have given him this honor." Blaze felt a presence in the room.

"He is here, father. He always was." Blaze turned around where she saw a almost invisible blue fog. She smiled. Everyone she loves was here.

The doors opened. She saw everyone standing there watching her. She smiled. Silver was at the end with a dark shadow moving towards him.

It was Drame. He went Shadow form to sneak by Shadow. Blaze couldn't help but yell. "Silver behind you!" He turned and saw nothing there. Then forming right in front of her there he was. Black feathers and all.

"Congrats, princess. I shall have those emeralds now." He said reaching for a sword around his waist. Blaze heard Shadow giving orders. She dodged his fist attack and took off running. Blaze stopped a few yards away. She grabbed one side of the long flowing skirt and ripped the back up seam out.

Blaze was standing there wearing a knee length white dress with a sword strapped to her leg. She grabbed the sword. Silver walked over towards her holding one also. They both help the tips of their swords to the birds neck.

"This is my future." Blaze began. "The emeralds are in my hands now. Not yours. Leave me dream shadow and never return." The raven slipped out and moved across the floor. When the shadow returned to a visible state he stood to insult the couple. Before he could a blue fog was behind him becoming more and more visible.

After a few seconds the fog had formed a image. The blue hero stood there looking at the bird.

"No one messes with my daughter."

Sonic took out a sword and sliced the birds head off. Amy looked over at him. She ran to hug him. It was almost like he was standing right there. Blaze did the same. "Thank you." She told him. Sonic's spirit put his hands on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Silver walked over and took Blaze's hand. "Take care of her, Silver. Don't let me regret saving your butts."

"Yes, Sir." Silver replied as the spirit disappeared. They all stood there. Soon the body of the raven vanished. Drame was finally no more. Silver hugged Blaze as the crowd cheered loudly.

"So when will I get to kiss the bride?" Silver asked her. "Right now." Blaze replied kissing him.

**7 days later..**

Drame had been defeated. Now Silver and Blaze could have a real wedding. One that goes all the way through. Blaze ha don her real wedding dress. Her veil was covering her face, she had her flowers. Her father was next to her.

"Let's do this for real, this time." He said when Cream walked down before them. The music got louder and Blaze made her way down.

She felt her father release her as she walked over closer to Silver. She smiled at him, he smiled back. They turned to Knuckles who also had a small smile on his face as he began.

"Dearly, beloved we are gathered her today. To witness the bonding of these two, in marriage."

**Me: Aww so happy I promised I wouldn't cry. Don't judge me people. You think I am not in the crowd gathered inside. I am second row next to Amy.  
Amy: Shhhhhh  
Me: *Whispering* Sorry, sorry. You know the rule guys no next chapter until I get a review.**


	9. Chapter 8 The End

**1 MONTH AFTER WEDDING.**...

Blaze stood on the shore looking over the waves. She liked to listen to the water it was relaxing to her. When she returned everything would be happening. The kingdoms would unite. Silver and Blaze will be crowned. She will be with her friends.

She asked for the best doctor, Tikal, hired Cream for cooking staff, and asked for Tails to come be the engineer. Knuckles was to be sent to watch over them, and Silver asked Shadow to move in. Amy decided to go back to her old house.

Blaze held her arms out to her side feeling the breeze blow around her. She felt something grab her hands. She lowered them to her waist and smiled. Tilting her head she saw Silver's smiling face. His quills were reflecting the sunlight making everything seem brighter in the evening sun. He tightened his arms around her waist.

They stood there in silence on the beach as the sun set. "To think this is how we met, watching the sun go down." Silver said at last. Blaze took a deep breath and nodded. The salty sea air set in and stirred her spirit inside. "Nothing can tear us apart now." Silver added.

Blaze closed her eyes for a moment. "Blaze?" Blaze opened her eyes and looked out over the ocean again holding Silver's hands tight. She moved hers up guiding him to her lower stomach. Silver seemed to jump back a little and smiled. Blaze turned her head back and smiled, and said.

"We have more to worry about now"

**End Of Book 3**

**Hey guys. No one to talk to today. I just wanna talk to you. Writer to reader. I understand my stories and chapters are a little if not really short. I am only 13 though. I hope you like them anyway. **

**I would also like to say that this is the last book in the "Children of the Light" series. I will begin my next book when I receive some reviews. **

**ILY all and hope you enjoyed these. The poll has been closed.**

**-Dark Angel Blaze **


End file.
